Oracle of Light
by Lumina Lightcore
Summary: An entire year has passed since the Oracle's revival, but even after completing their life purposes, why do they still feel so... incomplete? The answer will soon reveal itself, and the three remaining riders will find themselves stuck in one of the greatest disasters to ever occur upon Areth. Contains an O.C and her dragon.


_A year has passed since the incident of the dying Oracle._

_Now, the four heroines of the story are currently coping with their current responsibilities._

_But if they had completed their Quest, why do they still feel, unfulfilled?_

_It is only now will they realise that there is still one more unfinished task for them._

_One that not even the Oracle can predict._

_And they will need the help of a being from the past._

Prismriver Lightcore was no ordinary dragon.

While the dragons of day had scales the colour of blue cornflowers, Prismriver had scales as white as pure snow.

While the dragons of night had a stocky build, Prismriver was nimble and lithe, with a body only two thirds of a full grown night dragon

While the dragons of dawn may be rare, Prismriver was the last of his kind.

While the dragons of dusk have eyes sharper than hawks, Prismriver sees the near future.

Lumina Lightcore was no ordinary girl.

She was the proud rider of the very last of the sacred dragons, the last Oracle of light, the dragons that were always turning day to night, turning dawn to dusk, giving the dragons of day, night, dusk and dawn a true purpose.

But she was alone.

Every single dragon enclave had turned her down, telling her that she was living in a fantasy, that she was nothing but a fake.

That her beloved Prismriver was nothing but a dragon in a costume.

The was only one chance left, the secluded dawn dragon enclave, located somewhere in the south of Cemaria, if they were to reject Lumina and Prismriver, then it will be another season rotation spent in the woods of Areth.

Re-positioning herself on the worn saddle, Lumina squinted through her flying goggles as she caught sight of the enclave, a beautiful structure meant to house Dawn dragons and their riders, and for them to settle down.

_"There it is, our last chance before we decide to camp out in the woods for another year."_

_"We have never tried the dawn dragons before; maybe they will be more accepting towards oddballs like us. They are the smallest enclave after all."_

_"True, but my dragonsense is tingling…. There is something flying towards us at high speeds."_

Lumina shot up, her eyes scanning the immediate area for any sign of attack, a great deal of fear bubbling within her as she caught no sight of the oncoming enemy.

_"I still see no sign of the threat, wh-"_

Before her thoughts could be fully conveyed to Prismriver, a magnificent Dawn dragon dropped from the skies, her talons scratching upon the almost impenetrable surface of Prismriver's scales, her impact sending Prismriver spiraling towards the great blue.

_"Ra, we are NEVER doing that again."_

Elian got a humph for a reply as they watched the peculiar dragon spiral downwards, the white dragon's wings flailing about in a desperate attempt to right himself.

_"He really doesn't look like any creature I have ever seen, and somehow, he feels like a 'real' dragon to me."_

_"At least the job is done; we can go now before he spots us and decides to exact revenge."_

_"Alright, we shall leave."_

Aurora gave the falling dragon a final glance before turning around, her amber eyes fixated on the silhouette of her enclave; relief coursing through her body after the death defying spiral she had performed earlier, and rather proud that she had done her job.

But a sudden wave of fear coursed through the bond she shared with Elian, and this cannot mean anything good….

_"Aurora… I think we may have a problem on our hands…."_

Turning her neck around, it took all her willpower to stop the cascading wave of utter _terror_ that threatened to endanger the bond.

The dragon she had dived into earlier had regained his composure, staring at Aurora with a look of insane curiosity, his sky blue eyes now icy cold and piercing.

But it was not his face that terrified her and Elian.

It was his wings.

She clearly remembered only one pair, but now there were two pairs of wings sprouting from his back.

Both were unnaturally large, the first pair being his normal wings, white leathery skin stretched over yellow wing ridges and fingers.

The second pair was the one that exuded a great deal of energy.

It was bigger than the first, with scarlet red wing ridges, but there was no skin.

In place of it were six crystals in the colours of the rainbow hanging off the branch-like wing frame.

And they were as sharp as a dragonbone sword, if not sharper.

_"This is NOT going to end well…."_


End file.
